Ash and Erika
by WitChan
Summary: A story between Ash and Erika.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

A boy, Ash, headed to Celedon City. He had Pikachu with him, too, but not on his shoulder. It has been years since he and his friends hung around here. His stomach suddenly growled, meaning he's hungry. "Better get something to eat," Ash said. He went towards a random restaurant. As he walked in the door, he gasped, seeing a familiar face. That person gasped too. It was Erika, the Celedon Gym Leader. Smiling, she tapped her hand on the table.

Ash went towards her and he and Pikachu joined her on the table. Like most girls he met during his adventures, Erika was forgotten the next day or so until now. Erika, however, didn't forget about Ash. When she first saw him, she always thought how cute he was. Every night, she dreamed about him fucking her hard 24/7, thus living together in the gym for the rest of their lives. She couldn't go out on a journey to find him because she was afraid her gym might get burned down again. She was hoping he would come back, and he did.

She stopped tapping the table and said, "Ash, darling. It has been an awfully long time since we last met." She reached her hand to his, touching it. Blushing a little, she could feel his hand warming hers.

"Six years, perhaps? Anyway, how's it been?"

"Good," Erika replied. "You?"

"Same."

"That's great, Ash," Erika said. "So what brings you here?"

"I thought about revisiting the places me and my friends hung out. That's why I'm here," Ash replied.

"I see," Erika said. She didn't blink.

"After Pikachu and I finished eating here, we'll head to Fuschia City."

"Don't waste your money, Ash. You guys can eat half of my food," Erika said, sliding her tray of food at the middle of the table.

"Gee, thanks!" Ash said, grabbing a few french fries off of Erika's tray. Climbing up the table, Pikachu grabbed one french fry and ate it.

"Please come to my Gym after we eat here. There's something I need to tell you, and it's important," Erika said. It sounded like she was begging for Ash to come with her.

"Okay," Ash said.

"That's what I like to hear, sexy," Erika spoke in her mind. She ate her food as she continued to stare at Ash. He noticed it too, but he didn't mind it. However, he didn't know about her secret.

A few minutes later, the trio finished eating. Erika burped, then she said, "Excuse me. Anyway, let's get going."

Erika, Ash, and Pikachu walked out of the restaurant to go to the Gym. Erika had her shoulder pressing on Ash's. It lasted short as the three made reached their destination and Erika opened the door. She, Ash, and Pikachu went in before closing the door.

"So what is it that you wanna tell me, Erika?" Ash asked.

Erika reached her face towards Ash's, kissing her lips with his. It surprised him. Pressing her body into his, she dug inside his pants to reach his cock. It went hard as she began squeezing it. In her mind, she felt extremely excited for touching his warm dick and lips. Pikachu just stood there as if Erika's not trying to rape Ash. It wasn't. If it was, Erika would probably throw Pikachu out of her Gym and using a weapon to force Ash to take his clothes off. But she was not that kind of person.

Anyway, Erika let go of her crush twenty seconds later and said, "I love you, Ash. I really do. When I first saw you, I thought how hot you were and I always think about you screwing my holes in this gym because you're the person I care, the only one," Erika confessed her feelings to Ash. "Please stay with me, so we can fuck each other all day and night."

He didn't respond to those words. Instead, he kissed back and Erika expected it. Touching each other's tongues, the trainers began french-kissing, moaning as the two closed their eyes. The blushing from their cheeks grew heavier. Now she guided her hands to the back of Ash.

"Erika, you dirty girl," Ash spoke in his mind, feeling Erika's fingers thrusting his asshole and her hand crushing his balls. Ash didn't break their kiss and told her to stop because he liked it and Erika knew it. Reaching his hands to Erika's ass, he squeezed it. Her ass was small, but Ash didn't care. The same goes for her small breasts. Her breasts were the smallest ones Ash has ever saw, even Misty, Iris, and other girls' twins were slightly bigger.

A bit of time passed. They finally broke their hot kiss and Ash said, "So beautiful..."

"Ash... " Erika said, dripping a tear out of her eye. "Fuck me."

"Sounds great, my dear," Ash said.

Now they removed each other's clothes. It didn't took Erika long to take hers off as she rushed, but Ash took his time. Licking her lips, she grazed Ash's chest. She knew his body would be quite muscular like the one in her dirty dreams. He had worked out a lot in Unova, which kept him in perfect shape. Erika's was good-looking, too.

Bending down for Ash, she said, "Do it."

Kneeling, he guided his penis towards Erika's wet pussy. Then he pushed it deep inside the pussy. Both moaned again, but Erika's was louder. He planted his hands on her waist to make it better.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Ash. That feels so good," Erika said, her hands squeezed the ground. "Go faster, and make us cum together," Erika suggested, and Ash loved the sound of that. He pushed and moved his hips faster. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Erika exclaimed, enjoying the thrusts from Ash's manhood. "Slap my ass, baby!"

Doing as told, he slapped hit hard. "That's what I'm talking about!" Erika said. She felt like she was the luckiest person in the world because Ash fucked her good, nearly fucking her as the same rate as a Ninjask using his ability, Speed Boost. Their breathing became heavier, but that didn't stop Ash for trying to reach an orgasm with Erika.

Both finally climaxed, Ash's cock ejaculating its semen inside Erika's womb. "Fuck... that was... brilliant..." Erika said.

"Agreed..." Ash said.

Their breathing returned normal seconds later, which leads to get up top of each other. Half of Ash's love-goo came out of Erika's cunt.

"I love you, Ash."

"I love you too, Erika."

Closing their eyes, they resumed their kiss. Erika wrapped his legs around Ash's back before doing the same to his neck with her arms. Pikachu missed the fun between the naked Erika and Ash because he took a nap.

The End


End file.
